Whatever
by Enquenox of Yami
Summary: Cuman kisah tentang Naruto yang menjadi korban kejahilan sahabat-sahabtnya pada malam Jum'at Kliwon. #Event Friendship FNI/Challenge FNI/Not!Yaoi. - -


**Disclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto )**

 **Rating : M ( Jaga-jaga )**

 **Genre : Frienship and Humor.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Not!Yaoi.**

* * *

 **Thrusday, 19:40 p.m.**

Malam Jum'at, merupakan salah satu malam yang dikenal sebagai malam yang paling mengerikan. Terutama bagi anak-anak, dan itu semua di sebabkan dengan beredarnya mitos bahwa pada malam itu para makhluk halus akan menampakkan diri mereka kepada orang-orang yang berkeliaran pada malam hari.

Dan di zaman yang sudah moderen ini, mitos tentang makhluk halus yang berkeliaran pada malam Jum'at sudah mulai menghilang. Dan sepertinya mitos tentang malam jum'at yang penuh akan makhluk halus itu sepertinya masih melekat di sebagian benak orang.

Salah satu orang yang masih mempercayai tentang mitos malam Jum'at yang mengerikan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pelajar di Universitas Konoha sekaligus jomblo sejati yang sampai saat ini masih belum memiliki pasangan.

Memiliki wajah tampan namun memiliki sifat yang kurang peka terhadap perempuan dan selain kurang peka, Naruto juga memiliki sifat penakut terhadap hantu serta seseorang yang sangat mudah percaya terhadap mitos-mitos.

Dan saat ini dia sedang tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang kos-kosannya sambil memainkan salah satu game yang saat ini sedang _high_ di kalangan para _Gamers._ Baik itu _Pro Gamers_ atau pun _Newbie Gamers_ , dan nama game tersebut adalah Mobile Legend.

" _ **Shutdown" "Double Kill" "Killing Spree"**_

Berbagai macam suara di keluarkan oleh host game tersebut, dan terlihatlah Naruto yang saat ini tengah serius memainkan game tersebut. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teman nya yang saat ini tengah mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar nya.

"Ayolah! Masa itu saja tidak bisa," ucap Naruto yang mengomentari salah satu _Player_.

" _ **Unstoppable"**_

Naruto pun tersenyum senang setelah berhasil mengalahkan salah satu musuh nya. Namun disaat Naruto yang tengah asik-asik nya bermain, tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar nya mati. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Naruto kehilangan konsentrasi nya.

" _ **You has been slained"**_

Naruto yang memdengar suara host game yang menyatakan bahwa player nya terbunuh. Langsung memaki-maki Hp nya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

" _Damn it!_ Kenapa harus terbunuh, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi bisa dapat _Legendary_ " umpat Naruto

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Lagi-lagi Naruto di buat terkejut dengan suara pintu kamar nya yang diketuk, dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara tersebut terdengar seperti orang serak, namun terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi Naruto.

"Na... naru... naruto! Bu... buka pintunya," ucap pemilik suara itu.

Suara yang begitu mengerikan tersebut semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto, bahkan sampai-sampai pintu kamar Naruto digedor-gedor sari luar. Dan hal tersebut membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri di sertai dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar.

"Si-siapa itu?"

Setalah diam saja, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara nya. Namun bukannya mendat balasan, suara tersebut malah menghilang.

"Ho-hoii... ja-jangan bercanda!" teriak Naruto.

Namun suara tersebut sama sekali tidak membalas nya, di karenakan suara tersebut sudah menghilang. Naruto berasumsi bahwa hantu itu sudah pergi, dan dengan menguatkan mental nya. Naruto pun melangkah mendekati puntu kamar nya, dan tidak lupa menghidupkan senter Hp nya.

" _Oohh! Kami-sama, tolong jangan uji hamba mu ini. Meskipun aku sering menjahili teman-teman ku, namun aku juga sering membantu orang tua,"_ doa Naruto kepada Kami-sama.

Sesampai di depan pintu kamar nya, Naruto pun membuka kunci kamar nya. Dan Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, Naruto pun mengintip keluar kamar nya, dengan rasa penuh ketakutan.

Dan tak terlihat seorang pun di luar sana, bahkan setelah Naruto menyinari seluruh ruangan di depan kamar nya. Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat seorang pun yang berada disana.

"Hufh!"

Naruto pun bernafas lega setelah melihat keadaan ruangan tamu yang baik-baik saja. Dan ketika Naruto melirik keluar kos-kosan nya, Naruto melihat bahwa keadaan di luar sama sekali tidak gelap, malahan terang seperti malam pada biasa nya.

"Ciluk..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara seseorang di samping nya, dan lagi-lagi bulu kuduk Naruto kembali berdiri. Rasa takut kembali menyerang Naruto, namun entah mengapa tubuh dan insting nya mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus melihat ke sumber suara itu.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ _Kenapa harus ada dia disana"_ batin Naruto yang merutuki kedatangan hantu itu.

Dengan gerkan patah-patah Naruto menggerakan kepala nya untuk melihat hantu yang berada di samping di kanan nya. Dan betapa terkerjutnya diri nya ketika melihat sosok pria berwajah putih pucat berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Baaaaa..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto pun langsung teriak setelah melihat wajah tersebut dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan langsung berlari menjauh dari hantu itu. Namun apalah daya, keadaan yang saat itu begitu gelap membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat.

Dan alhasil Naruto harus merelakan jidat dan hidung nya untuk membentur pintu masuk, dan Naruto pun langsung meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegang jidat dan hidung nya.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahah, kau benar-benar lucu Naruto,"

Suara tawa pun terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto, dan tak lama setelah itu lampu ruangan tersebut menyala dan terlihatlah dua orang remaja laki-laki berembut jabrik dan berbentuk nanas yang tertawa melihat kondisi Naruto.

"SIIAALAAAN! Kenapa kalian mengerjai ku..." teriak Naruto.

"Hahaha! Habisnya, dari tadi kami memanggil mu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menanggapi nya, ya terpaksa kami mengerjai mu. Tak kusangka kau akan berekspresi sepert itu... hahaha!" ucap Kiba yang tertawa melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Kalian tau, hidung dan jidat ku ini terasa sakit. Bagaimana kalau nanti hidung ku patah?" ucap Naruto yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

"Hahahah... salah mu sendiri, sudah tau ada pintu disana. Tapi kau malah menabraknya... hahaha!" ejek Shikamaru.

"Gelap oii... memangnya aku bisa melihat di waktu gelap," ucap Naruto yang masih meringkuk.

"Tadai-,"

 _ **Tuk!**_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk terbuka dan Naruto yang berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut harus merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika kepala nya harus berbenturan dengan pintu tersebut.

"Iittaaii!" teriak Naruto.

Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu kembali dibuat tertawa, dan dari balik itu terlihat lah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut emo yang melihat keadaan di dalam kos-kosan tersebut.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lihat kebawah Dobe!" ucap Naruto.

"Ooohh... ternyata kau Teme! Lagi pula kau sedang apa di bawah sana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang tengah meringkuk di lantai dengan ekspresi datar nya.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu tau!" ucap Naruto yang mulai berdiri.

Dan terlihat lah keadaan hidung Naruto yang sedikit memerah dikarenakan baru saja membentur pintu dan begitu pula dengan jidatnya yang sedikit membengkak. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membanting pintu dan mengakibatkan hidung Sasuke juga ikut membentur pintu.

"Hahahahahha!"

Shikamaru dan Kiba pun kembali di buat tertawa dengan aksi sahabat mereka itu.

"SIALAN KAU DOBE!" teriak Sasuke dari luar.

"Urusai Teme!" balas Naruto.

" _Good_ Naruto" puji Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempol nya kepada Naruto.

"Kalian tau ini tidaklah lucu?" ucap Naruto sambil memijit hidung nya. "Sekarang katakan, apa alasan kalian mengetuk pintu kamar ku? Jika itu tidak penting, maka bersiap-siaplah kalian untuk menerima balasannya!"

"Oke...oke! Kami minta maaf, kami melakukannya supaya kau keluar dari kamar. Padahal sudah hampir 15 menit kami memanggil mu tapi kau sama sekali tidak menanggapi nya. Terpaksa kami harus mengerjai mu, dan alasan kami melakukannya karena kami ingin mengajak kamu untuk pergi menonton, mumpung ada film bagus di bioskop. Jangan khawatir aku yang bayar tiket nya." ucap Kiba.

"Begitu! Tapi tidak usah juga mengerjai ku bukan, kau bisa menelpon ku atau tidak chat aku,"

"Tidak... aku sudah kapok untuk menelpon mu. Terakhir kali aku menelpon mu kau malah marah-marah karena mengganggu mu bermain. Dan akhirnya kau menghabiskan semua jatah cemilan ku," balas Kiba.

"Hmm... kau benar juga. Ya sudah aku memaafkan mu, lalu apa kita jadi pergi menontonnya?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba dan Shikamaru pun dibuat sweatdrop dengan _mood_ Naruto yang berubah seketika. Pada hal sebelumnya dia marah-marah karena di takut-takuti.

"Tentu, lagi pula film nya di mulai 1 jam lagi." ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah aku akan siap-siap du-"

 _ **Ctaak!**_

Perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti setalah Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala kuning Naruto, dan Naruto yang mendapat jitakan itu kembali di buat emosi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" teriak Naruto.

"ITU BALASAN KERENA KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT HIDUNG KU SAKIT DOBE!" balas Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya duo gaje itu saling melemparkan ejekan yang begitu menyakitkan sekaligus lucu jika kita denger. Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian absurd yang sudah meinstream itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jika sudah selesai siap-siap nya, kami tunggu di luar. Dan Sasuke, kalau kau mau ikut maka siap-siaplah" ucap Kiba.

 _ **Skip time**_

Setelah saling mengejek, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai bersiap-siap dan setelah selesai mereka berempat pun langsung berangkat menuju bioskop. Dan selama perjalanan menuju ke bioskop entah mengapa dia merasa seperti nyamuk saja.

Tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya ternyata Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke mengajak kekasih mereka untuk pergi menonton. Dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat nya kesal, rasanya dia ingin segera pergi dan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat nya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau bakalan punya kekasih Naruto?" tanya Sakura selaku kekasih Sasuke.

Naruto yang kendapat pertanyaan tersebut hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi nya. Dan dikarenakan Sakura yang menanyai tentang status nya itu, tiba-tiba kekasih sahabat-sahabatnya itu juga ikut membahas tentang status nya itu.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi nya, dan entah mengapa sahabat-sahabat nya itu juga ikut nimbrung dengan pembicaraan kekasih mereka. Bahkan mereka juga mengejek diri nya.

" _Sial... jika sudah kembali ke kos-kosan akan aku balas kalian"_ batin Naruto.

Setelah melewati masa-masa yang membosankan akhirnya mereka semua sampai di bioskop, dan setelah Kiba memesan tiket untuk mereka semua, mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam bioskop.

Dan entah mengapa posisi dari tempat duduk Naruto berada cukup jauh dari sahabat-sahabat nya. Yang dimana posisi duduknya berada di paling depan sedangkan sahabat-sahabat nya berada di tengah-tengah.

" _Ciih!_ Kenapa aku harus duduk paling depan? Apa tidak ada tempat lain," umpat Naruto.

Tak lama setelah Naruto menempati posisi nya, satu persatu dari kursi penonton mulai terisi dan ternyata kursi di kiri dan kanan nya diisi oleh 2 orang gadis yang tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit malu.

 _ **Tik!**_

Lampu bioskop pun dimatikan dan layar bioskop pun mulai menyala. Dan film yang ditunggu-tinggu pun akhirnya di mulai. Dan setelah melewati beberapa intro, akhirmya judul dari film tersebut di perlihatkan.

 **Malam Jum'at Kliwon**

Tubuh Naruto pun seketika diam membeku setelah membaca judul film itu, dan lagi-lagi dirinya harus di buat terdiam ketika melihat bahwa film itu bergenre Horor.

Film tersebut mulai di putar dan para penonton mulai fokus, dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat santai. Semenjak awal diri nya sudah gelisah.

Bahkan diawal-awal tubuh Naruto sudah bermandikan keringat dingin, dan ketika sosok hantu itu menampakan diri para penonton pun berteriak dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Bahkan di saat _sound trek_ nya mulai menjadi menegangkan.

Naruto kembali dibuat gelisah bahkan pegangan kursi penonton Naruto genggam dengan sekuat tenaga. Nafas nya pun sudah mulai tidak beraturan, dan kedua gadis yang duduk mengapit Naruto juga melihat gelagat Naruto yang sudah ketakutan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto ketika hantu tersebut kembali muncul. Bahkan kemunculan hantu itu tepat berada di depan kamera, dan itu benar-benar membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

...

Film pun telah berakhir dan semua penonton pun sudah pergi meninggalkan bioskop, namun tidak dengan Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan tubuh yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Saat ini Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Otaknya blank gara-gara menonton film horor, bahkan tatapan nya pun juga ikut kosong. Sekarang yang harus di lakukan adalah menenangkan diri dan segera kembali ke kos-kosan. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan ajakan sahabat-sahabat nya.

Sudah cukup hari ini dia dikerjai habis-habisan, dia kapok dan tidak akan pernah lagi menerima tawaran dari sahabat nya. Tidak peduli jika dia di traktir, karena pada akhirnya sahabat-sahabatnya hanya ingin mengerjainya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!~"

"Happy Birthday to you!~"

"Happy Birthday... happy birthday... happy birthday to you!~"

Naruto yang awalnya ingin berdiri seketika berhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Dan ketika Naruto melihat ke sumber suara, terlihatlah para sahabat-sahabatnya datang sambil membawakan sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 20.

"Selamat ulang tahun kawan! Semoga panjang umur dan segera punya kekasih. Dan maaf atas kejahilan kami, ini semua kami lakukan hanya untuk mu Naruto," ucap Kiba.

"Itu benar, kami melakukan ini supaya di ulang tahun mu ini. Kau akan selalu ingat bahwa kau itu memiliki sahabat yang begitu baik pada mu!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hm!" sedangkan Sasuke...ya begitulah dia.

Naruto yang mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sahabat-sahabat nya berserta kekasih sahabat nya. Hanya menatap satu persatu dari mereka dengan poker face nya.

 _ **Fuh!**_

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto pun langsung meniup lilinnya dan setelah itu dia pun berdiri sambil menatap mereka semua. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja Naruto sudah meremas kue yang di bawa oleh sahabat nya itu dan langsung mengolesi krim tersebut ke wajah mereka.

 _ **Tamat...**_

* * *

Udah itu aja... nggak tau harus berkata apa. Mood kurang baik juga, ffn yang awalnya sudah saya buat malah eror ketika dibuka. Dan terpaksa harus saya buat ulangang...

Jaa... -_-

SKS DALAM SEMALAM...

F**K WITH EROR AND THANKS FOR WITH YOU READERS AND AUTHOR FNI...


End file.
